A software system refers to a collection of software components such as user applications, application modules, virtual machines, operating systems, etc. that operate together to perform various tasks requested by a user. During the execution (or use) of the software system, deviations (in terms of functionality, results, performance throughput, etc.) from a desired/expected behavior of the software system may be observed. Debugging refers to the process of identifying and fixing the errors (that cause the deviations) in the software system. Several challenges are presented in debugging of software systems, often due to the large number/types of components present in the software system.